In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a printer or a copying machine, a uniformly charged image carrier is exposed, a developer (toner) is attached to a part (latent image) in which the potential is changed, and a toner image is transferred to a transfer target body, so that a desired image is obtained. After the transfer, transfer residual toner and electric charge on the image carrier are removed, and preparation is made for next image formation.
As stated above, the process of image formation requires many processes such as charging, exposure, development, transfer, cleaning and charge removal, and devices for them are respectively disposed around the image carrier.
In recent years, in the image forming apparatus as stated above, miniaturization thereof is required, and especially in a full-color printer or copying machine adopting a four-tandem system, further miniaturization is required from the viewpoint of installation on a table and space saving.
However, when the image forming apparatus is miniaturized, there is a problem that an interval between a charging device and an exposure device becomes short, and electrification charge discharged from the charging device leaks to the exposure device and disturbs a latent image, which becomes a cause to prevent the miniaturization of the image forming apparatus.